The Killers
by Neon-BlueSapphire
Summary: Dirinya manusia biasa, tapi dirinya mempunyai otak yang sangat cerdas, walaupun dirinya tidak memounayi kekuatan sihir apapun tapi dia bisa menciptakan senjata mematikan bagi para mahkluk Supernatural, ini saatnya Uzumaki Naruto beraksi


The Killer

Chapter 1 [Mahkluk Supernatural?, Gak peduli)]

Hujan yang tadi rintik-rintik sekarang menjadi deras seakan awan tak bisa membendung air di tubuhnya

Nampak orang masih berlalu lalang di setiap sudut kota, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka melakukannya tanpa adanya payung ataupun lainnya sebagai pelindung mereka dari hujan

Terlihat juga Bandara Tokyo masih beroperasi tanpa adanya gangguan walaupun sekarang mereka di hadapkan dengan badai kecil yang datang bersamanya hujan

"Jepang...sudah lama sekali aku tidak menjenguk negara kelahiranku" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pesawat pribadi yang tak lama mendarat

Nampak orang itu masih berusia 16an tapi walaupun begitu baju yang ia pakai seperti seorang yang baru saja tumbuh dewasa, dengan jas hitam dan juga kacamata lensa kotak di wajahnya menandakan kalau dia bukan pemuda sembarangan

"Tuan Uzumaki, mobil pribadimu sudah siap" pemuda tersebut menoleh kearah pelayannya yang berdiri membungkuk untuk memberinya hormat

Entah kenapa dia merasa risih dengan sikap pelayannya itu

"Janganlah merendahkan dirimu Ayame Nee-chan, aku bahkan lebih muda darimu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah pelayannya yang bernama Ayame itu

"Formalitas adalah segalanya Tuan"

Naruto hanya mendesah saja, ibunya pernah bilang kalau dia harus terbiasa dengan formalitas tapi sepertinya dia ragu kalau dia bisa melakukannya, bahkan dirinya tidak bisa menyikapi sebagaimana seorang bangsawan berbicara pada pelayannya

Huh rasanya baik kalau dirinya datang sendirian, lagian dia juga sudah mandiri, kenapa kaa-channya memberinya pelayan?

"Ya... Ya... Ya...terserah Nee-san, ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk berdiri disini" Ayame hanya tersenyum tipis saja mendengar tuannya frustasi, dalam hatinya dia mensyukuri dia mempunyai tuan yang sangat baik hati dan juga...konyol

Entah bagaimana tuannya itu mewarisi sikap ibunya yang punya Temper rendah dan juga sifat jahil tuannya yang terkadang membuat kesabaran Ayame diuji, bahkan pernah dia kehabisan kesabarannya hanya untuk melayani tuannya

Sebagai contoh, saat ia bangun dari tidurnya dia dikagetkan dengan coretan di wajahnya yang lantas membuatnya marah pada tuannya itu, dan lebih sebel nya lagi tuannya hanya nyengir-nyengir gak jelas

Orang mana coba yang tidak marah saat menyadari mukanya penuh coretan di pagi hari dan pelakunya hanya menunjukkan senyumannya saja

Tapi dari itu semua, itulah mengapa dia menjadi loyal kepada tuannya, entah kenapa rasanya kehidupannya 'sangat bewarna' selama melayani tuannya

Tanpa sengaja dia melihat tuannya sudah berjalan dahulu menuju kearah parkiran tempat mobil mereka berada

"Tuan, tunggu aku"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengar teriakan itu, dia tidak memperdulikan Ayame pelayannya yang berteriak kepadanya

"Mou, tuan harusnya menunggu ku" ujar Ayame sambil berusaha menyamai langkah tuannya

"Huh, dari tadi kau hanya melamun, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk hal seperti itu"

Ucap Naruto sambil mendengus sebal kepada pelayannya itu

"Dan juga mana Formalitasmu" kali ini Ayame benar-benar kalah dengan tuannya

 **Skip...**

Eeee, apa yang harus ia katakan yah, didepannya kini terparkir mobil Lamborghini Aventador bewarna putih serta dengan kaca funeral hitam

"Ehm, apakah kita salah memilih mobil Ayame Nee-san" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu untuk menaiki mobil tersebut

Dia tak masalah kalau dia menyetir mobil itu di Eropa tapi kali ini beda, dia berada di jepang dan pastinya suara mobil ini akan menderu kencang sepanjang perjalanan

"Ini mobil yang disiapkan Nyonya Uzumaki padamu tuan"

Ujar Ayame dengan formalitasnya, sejujurnya dia juga merasa sedikit ragu untuk menaiki mobil ini, apa yang di pikiran nyonya hingga memilih mobil ini untuk mereka

Dreepp Dreepp

Mendengar ada telepon sati ponselnya, Naruto lalu mengambil hapenya yang berada di saku

"Moshi... Moshi"

 _"Ne, apakah kau sudah berada di jepang Sochi?, bagaimana dengan pesawatnya, apakah nyaman? dan juga bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mobil yang dibelikan Kaa-chan_

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, sudah dia duga kalau kaa-chanya akan menelponnya saat dia sampai di jepang

"Pesawatnya bagus Kaa-chan dan juga mobilnya...apakah tidak apa jika memakainya" ucap Naruto pada kaa-channya

 _"Are, kenapa...katanya kamu ingin mobil yang cepat untuk sampai tujuan?...apakah mobilnya kurang cepat, baiklah Sochi, nanti Kaa-chan kirimkan Buggati Veiron untuk mu_

Cepat sih cepat tapi suaranya yang menggelegar membuatnya gugup untuk menaiki mobil ini

Dan juga, Jepang adalah negeri yang menerapkan sopan santun, dan kebisingan termasuk tidak sopan disana, dan apa-apaan Buggati?, itu semakin parah

"Tidak kaa-chan, ini susah cukup, lagian Naru ingin mandiri disini jadi Naru tidak butuh hal yang berlebihan" ucap Naruto menasehati kaa-channya untuk tidak memanjakannya

 _"Mou, mau bilang apa, kau tetap Sochi ku!, baiklah ibu masih ada pekerjaan, sedikit informasi kau akan bersekolah di Kuoh Academy, kaa-chan tidak mau kamu tidak mendapatkan pacar"_

Apakah kaa-channya segitu nya takut dia tidak mendapat seseorang yang ia cintai di Jepang, dia bahkan sangat mudah untuk mendapatkannya jika ia mau

Dan masalah itu, dia juga punya seseorang yang ia cintai di jepang, apakah mungkin dia akan bertemu dengannya

Tanpa memberikan Naruto untuk kesempatan menjawab, kaa-channya itu lalu menutup teleponnya, huh menyebalkan, kenapa dia harus bersekolah lagi, seingatnya dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pendidikannya pada usia 15 tahun

"Ayo kita pergi Ayame Nee-san, aku mau tidur di mansion" ucap Naruto sambil menaiki mobilnya itu, dia ingin cepat beristirahat melepas rasa pusingnya memikirkan besok

Ayame hanya tersenyum tipis saja melihat tingkah laku tuannya yang frustasi akibat sifat ibunya yang benar-benar overprotective pada anaknya, mungkin jika dia berada di sisi tuannya, dia pasti akan sangat frustasi

Dia lalu menyusul tuannya menaiki mobil, saat men starter mobilnya, deru suaranya benar-benar keras membuatnya sedikit menutup telinganya

Naruto lalu dengan cepat mengemudikan nya dan keluar dari bandara, butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai di kota Kuoh menggunakan mobil ini

"Nee, Ayame Nee-chan, apakah Kuoh Academy itu..." ehm dia tidak tau deskripsi tentang sekolahnya yang sudah di daftarkan ibunya itu

"Kuoh Academy, sekolah yang dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan yang beberapa bulan ini berganti menjadi sekolah biasa...rationya disana adalah hampir lebuh dari setengah adalah murid perempuan sedangkan sisanya murid laki-laki"

Naruto hanya mendengus saja, sudah pasti kaa-channya memasukkannya ke sekolah yang mempunyai banyak murid perempuan, kaa-channya benar-benar paranoid

Setelah beberapa jam, mereka sampai di Kuoh, nampak orang-orang masih berlalu lalang walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam

Jlek

"Akhirnya kita sampai" ujar Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit nyeri akibat terlalu lama duduk

Di depannya sekarang terlihat mansion milik keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki yang dulu pernah ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya sewaktu dia masih berusia 10 tahun

'Mansion ini tidak banyak berubah ya' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum, tidak banyak perubahan pada mansion itu, cat masih bewarna putih dengan beberapa tanaman menghiasi sekitarnya

Hanya ada dekorasi tambahan saja yang mungkin tidak lama dipasang untuk dirinya

Naruto langsung sweatdrop saat melihat tulisan 'Selamat datang Sochi!' di depan rumah, ibunya juga menyiapkan hal sepele seperti ini?

Masa bodoh dengan hal itu dulu, Naruto lalu masuk ke mansion, dengan cepat Naruto lalu duduk di kursi teras tempat dimana mereka menyambut tamu

Naruto lalu melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 11.10 dan dirinya belum makan sesuatu dari bandara sampai sekarang

"Nee-san, bisakah kau membuatkan ku sesuatu untuk kita berdua, kita belum makan dari tadi" ujar Naruto memelas kepada pelayannya

Ayame hanya menghela nafas lelah, dia juga tengah lapar sekarang, perutnya tadi hanya diisi sepotong sandwich isi daging sapi, dia terlalu terburu-buru hingga tak memakan makanan berat sedikitpun

Ayame lalu berjalan kearah kulkas yang berada di dapur, dia terkejut saat melihat bahwa kulkas itu kosong, apakah nyonya lupa untuk mengisi persediaan?

Huh, tidak ada jalan lain selain membelinya di market terdekat

"Tuan aku mau membeli sesuatu di market, apakah tidak apa jika tuan saya tinggal?" tanya Ayame sambil membungkuk

"Tidak apa...tapi tolong jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu lagi" ucap Naruto yang sedikit risih dengan sikap pelayannya itu

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Nee-san, kaa-chan dan tou-san saja tidak mau dipanggil tuan dan nyonya mereka hanya ingin dipanggil dengan nama mereka" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan pelayan yang sudah ia panggil Nee-san tersebut

"Tidak ada namanya kasta di keluarga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki, pelayan hanyalah membantu dan bukan menjadi 'kasta' yang rendah" lanjut Naruto membuat Ayame terdiam

Dengan perlahan Ayame mengangguk, dirinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk membeli sesuatu di market, ucapan Naruto itu benar-benar tergiang di kepalanya sekarang

Naruto hanya memandang pelayannya yang keluar untuk membeli sesuatu gang bisa dimakan, apakah dirinya tadi membentak Nee-san, apakah tadi dia menyakiti Nee-san

Dia akan meminta maaf padanya nanti, kenapa dia selalu emosional seperti ini, temper yang ia miliki benar-benar rendah bahkan dia mudah untuk ceplas-ceplos

Tanpa sengaja dia memandang perapian yang sedang menghangatkan tubuhnya itu, dia bukan memandanv perapian tersebut, tapi sesuatu yang hanya dia ketahui

"Huh teringat masa lalu"

Dengan perlaban dirinya lalu berjalan kearah perapian itu, dengan sedikit dorongan, Naruto menggeser perapian tersebut hingga terlihat sebuah pintu di belakangnya

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi tempat aku bereksperimen" ujar Naruto yang lalu masuk kedalamnya

Didalamnya terlihat banyak sekali benda-benda miliknya dan juga kakeknya disini, ruangan ini bagaikan laboratorium dirinya dan juga kakeknya

Naruto lalu membuka sebuah koper silver yang ada di atas meja tersebut, nampak sebuah Handcannon ciptaan milik kakeknya dan dirinya masih sangat terawat

Handcannon itu bukan sebuah pistol biasa, pistol itu diciptakan dengan kemampuan diatas kemampuan pistol biasa, bisa dikatakan kalau ini 10 kali lipatnya dari pistol biasa

"Sudah 6 tahun berlalu setelah kita menyelesaikan proyek ini dan juga mengetahui rahasia dunia, kakek"

Malaikat jatuh, iblis, malaikat,dan lain-lain semua ia ketahui saat dia berumur 10 tahun, Dikeluarga ini mungkin dirinya dan kakeknya saja yang tau tentang hal ini

Naruto sedikit tersenyum saja saat mengingat masa-masa dengan kakeknya dulu, sungguh masa-masa yang kelam bagi mereka

Naruto lalu melihat sebuah peluru yang berada di samping pistol tersebut, terlihat seperti peluru biasa tapi peluru itu terlihat seperti peluru magnum tapi dengan isi yang berbeda

Bubuk cahaya, mungkin dari semua bahan yang terdapat pada peluru tersebut, yang paling mematikan adalah bubuk tersebut

Masih ingat jelas dalam pikirannya saat dia menembakkan satu peluru kearah Stray Devil yang pernah ia temui, iblis itupun menjadi debu saat itu juga

Konon, kakeknya mendapatkannya dari serpihan para malaikat jatuh yang terbunuh, dirinya tidak tau bagaimana kakeknya bisa melakukannya

"Aku rasa mengujinya kembali tidak apa" gumam Naruto saat melihat 5 buah peluru di meja tersebut, sungguh ini adalah kondisi yang sangat baik, ditambah Ayame masih berada di luar jadi Naruto rasa tidak apa

"Saatnya berburu..."

Sedangkan di tempat lain, terlihat seorang perempuan yang sekarang sedang merintih kesakitan, entah apa yang terjadi padanya tapi sepertinya dirinya dalam masalah

"Seseorang tolong aku" suara itu serasa tak terdengar, akibat luka-luka ditubuhnya dirinya bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan keras

 **"Heeheeheehee, itu sebabnya kau tidak mau memuaskan nafsu ku"** ujar sosok iblis yang sedang menatapnya penuh nafsu

"Saji, ampun" ucap perempuan itu meminta pengampunan, tapi sayang, bukannya mendapat rasa simpati, iblis bernama Saji itu malah tertawa

 **"Hehehe, sejujurnya dari tadi aku hanya ingin tubuhmu, tapi gara-gara kau menolak, aku akan memakan mu"** ujar Saji sambil tertawa

Terlihat perempuan itu hanya pasrah saja, dia benar-benar King yang tidak berguna, dia bahkan kalah dengan poinnya yang sekarang jadi Stray

'Onee-sama tolong aku'

Dor!

Suara tembakan membuat Sona kaget, dia lalu melihat Saji sedang terduduk dengan memegang kakinya yang tidak tau kenapa terluka

"Yare-yare, lihat ini, salah satu iblis berusaha untuk memakan iblis lain, dimana harga dirimu" ujar sesosok laki-laki yang ternyata ialah Naruto

Naruto lalu melihat kearah perempuan tersebut terdapat luka yang cukup banyak di tubuhnya, kalau dia manusia dia pasti sudah mati dari tadi

"Kau tidak apa nona?"

Tanya Naruto dengan sopan, dia lalu sedikit mengobatinya dengan beberapa perlengkapan iblis, walaupun dia iblis, tapi tetap saja dia harus membantunya, terlebih sepertinya dia bukan tipe Stray

Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk lemah, dia menahan perih saat pemuda itu membalut lukanya dengan perban, dalam hatinya dia bertanya siapa pemuda didepannya, dia rasa pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana

"Nah sudah nona, jangan banyak bergerak aku akan mengalahkannya, tunggulah disini" ujar Naruto sambil membawa perempuan itu sedikit menjauh dari situ

"Nah disini"

Ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan perempuan tersebut ke tempat yang menurutnya sedikit jauh dari iblis itu

"A-Arigatou" ucap perempuan tersebut, walau pun wajahnya terlihat datar tapi Naruto bisa melihat sekilas rona merah di pipinya

'Perempuan aneh' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum

Dia lalu meluhat Stray iblis itu, secara perlahan Naruto mulai mendekati iblis itu, apakah ini salah satu dari peerage perempuan itu?

 **"Beraninya kau manusia, menganggu ku dan melukaiku"** ujar Saji dengan kemarahannya bercampur dengan rasa sakitnya

Naruto hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya, sungguh iblis di depannya tidak tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya, lucu sekali

"Hahahahhaa, kau seakan melupakan kalau kau manusia, bodoh" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa sinis

Beberapa menit kemudian dia terdiam, dia lalu menatap iblis itu dengan pandangan tajamnya yang seakan seperti pisau yang sial menusuk

"Apakah kau tidak bersyukur, iblis ini telah mereinkarnasi dirimu, sungguh aku bingung dimana otakmu" sebuah kata-kata tajam mulai keluar dari mulutnya

 **"Hahahaha, dia tidak lebih dari sebuah jalang, manusia"** ujar Saji sambil tertawa gila

Sedangkan perempuan di belakangnya hanya menangis saja, dirinya telah mereinkarnasi seseorang yang salah, menurutnya

Naruto meluhat perempuan itu menangis merasa tak tega, dirinya pun merasa marah dengan ucapan dari iblis itu, sudah cukup!, ini kelewat batas

Dor!

Iblis itu menahan rasa sakitnya setelah merasakan sebuah peluru menembus tubuhnya kembali

"Kau beruntung kau mempunyai kekuatan naga dalam tubuhmu, seorang iblis biasa akan mati langsung setelah menerima satu kali tembakan dari pistol ini" ucap Naruto datar

Walaupun dirinya adalah manusia tapi indra sensornya sudah dilatih selama 6 tahun, hal ini yang membuat dirinya bisa merasakan aura-aura lain selain aura manusia

Jrasssh

Dasi miliknya robek akibat terkena cakaran iblis di depannya, jika tadi dia tidak mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang dia pasti juga akan terkena cakaran itu

Wussh

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat salto menghindari serangan milik Saji, jika tidak tepat waktu melompat dirinya pasti akan tersungkur

Naruto lalu menghindar dari tangan iblis itu yang mencoba memukulnya, lalu dengan cepat Naruto memegang tangan iblis itu dan memberinya sebuah tendangan ke kepala yang sukses membuat iblis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang

 **"Grrr, kau benar-benar membuatku marah, akan ku bunuh kau manusia"** ucap Saji marah sambil menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta

Naruto tentu saja bisa menghindari serangan-serangan itu, insting bertarung nya selalu ia asah hingga akhirnya setajam ini

Buakkh

Naruto sukses menendang kepalanya membuat Saji sedikit terdorong kesamping serta merasakan sedikit pusing

 **"Cukup!, akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga"**

Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis saja, dirinya lalu menghindar dari serangan Saji lagi dengan cara melompat mundur

Dor!

Peluru milik Naruto itu sukses menembus kepala saji, membuat iblis itu berdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya terjatuh dan lenyap

"Haah, akhirnya selesai"

Ucap Naruto, dirinya tadi berpikir malau dia akan menghabiskan 5 pelurunya, tapi sepertinya dia hanya butuh tiga saja, walaupun begitu ini adalah pr untuknya agar menambah demage peluru dan semua kemampuan pistol miliknya

Naruto lalu menatap perempuan yang menatapnya dengan takjub, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dirinya melihat seorang manusia menang dalam pertarungan melawan iblis

Tak perlu menunggu izin, Naruto menggendong tubuh perempuan itu membuat empunya terkejut

"Ayo, kau bisa kok beristirahat di rumahku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah perempuan itu yang membuat orang yang ia gendong blushing walaupun tak terlalu terlihat

"Ano, siapa namamu" tanya perempuan itu

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" terlihat perempuan itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar nama pemuda itu, Naruto?, apakah dia adalah Naruto yang dulu ia kenal?

Dia lalu meluhat secara teliti pria yang menggendong nya, rambut kuning keemasan dan juga whiskers yang ada di pipinya, tidak salah lagi ini Naruto yang ia kenal dan ia cintai

Cup

Mata Naruto melebar saat perempuan yang digendong nya menciumnya secara tiba-tiba, bisa dia rasakan bibir basah perempuan itu terasa di mulutnya

Selang berapa lama perempuan itu melepas ciumannya, dia lalu memeluk tubuh pemuda yang ia cintai itu dengan erat

"Kau benar-benar kembali...kau benar-benar kembali!" ujar perempuan itu bahagia sambil sesekali menangis sesengukan

"S-Sona?"

Iblis bernama Sona itu hanya mengangguk saja memberitahu bahwa ini benar-benar dirinya

Naruto dengan cepat membalas pelukan tersebut, mereka berdua melepaskan semua rasa rindu akibat tidak bertemu lama sekali

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini kau Naru-kun" ujar Sona melepas rasa bahagianya, mungkin jika Peerage Sona melihat ini maka mereka akan terbengong saat melihat Kaichounya terlihat menangis dan tersenyum

"Aku juga tidak menyangka ini kau Sona" ucap Naruto yang lalu melanjutkan ciuman mereka

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

"Ayo kita bisa bicara di rumahku"

 **Skip Time...**

"Hmm jadi begitu, kau bersekolah di Kuoh ya" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa atau bisa dibilang mabuk

Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk mabuk, Naruto mengira botol itu adalah anggur tapi yang ia minum malah wine

"Hai... Hai" Sona juga tak lepas dari mabuk, mungkin keasyikan mengobrol sampai-sampai dia menghiraukan apa yang ia minum hingga akhirnya teler berdua dengan Naruto

"Kau begitu cantik sekali, aku ingin membelainya" ujar Naruto ceplas-ceplos akibat efek alkohol yang tinggi pada wine, untung Ayame setelah membeli bahan makanan dia langsung tertidur jadi tidak ada yang melarangnya atau mencegahnya

Sona hanya tersenyum saja, pikirannya sekarang benar-benar kosong akibat banyak minum wine, dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi

"Hic...kau benar-benar cantik sekali...ayo ke kamarku" ucap Naruto yang masih mabuk yang lalu menarik lengan Sona

 **Lemon Warming (Anak-anak dilarang baca bagian ini Hehehe)**

Naruto dengan cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya, dirinya lalu mencium bibir Sona dengan ganas nya

Mungkin tersaingi atau gairah, Sona juga benar-benar bernafsu sekarang

"Shhhh...Naru" Sona sedikit mendesah saat mulutnya merasakan sensasi mulut orang yang ia cintai itu

"Shhh... So-chan"

Tangan Naruto mulai melepas benik seragam milik Sona dan membukanya lebar, terlihat gundukan kecil milik Sona suah mengeras

Dengan cepat Naruto menjilat payudara milik Sona membuat sang empunya mendesah kenikmatan

"Naruuuhhh...ahhhhnn"

Naruto semakin cepat menjilat toket milik Sona, tangannya satunya lalu menyingkap rok milik Sona yang lalu mengobral abrik 'lubang' milik Sona

"Ahhhnnn...Ahnnnn aku keluar..." teriak Sona kejang-kejang, ini pertama kalinya dia Orgasme

Naruto lalu melepas seluruh bajunya sekaligus celana, nampak batang Naruto sudah sangat keras

Merasa gejolaknya sudah diambang batas, Naruto dengan cepat memasukkan batangnya ke lubang Sona

"Ittai" Sona meringis kesakitan saat lubangnya di bobol oleh Naruto, tapi mungkin efek dari wine itu, dia tidak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit itu

Naruto bagai mempompa Sona, dia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sambil tangannya meremat payudara milik Sona

"Ahhhnnn...lebih keras... lebih cepat" desah Sona yang semakin menggila pada Naruto

"Ahnnnn... Aku keluar Naru" ucap Sona saat merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya

"Ahhn... aku juga" ucap Naruto yang juga ingin keluar

Ser ser ser

Sperma Naruto benar-benar memenuhi lubang milik Sona, kedua pasangan itu akhirnya lemas san tertidur di kamar

 **Lemon End**

"Ehhnnn, sudah pagi yah" gumam Naruto lemas, dia sekarang ada di kamarnya tapi kenapa dia telanjang

Entah kenapa dadanya sangat berat untuk diangkat, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sona yang tertidur di atasnya dengan kondisi yang sama yaitu telanjang

"S-Sona!?"

 **To Be Continue**

Halo temen-temen perkenalkan gua nih, pendatang baru di FF hehehehe

Gimana ceritanya ato gimana dengan lemonnya, gah bener-bener ngetik sambil keringetan nih

Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa lemon sudah gua tunjukkan di Chapter pertama

Jawabannya ialah gua mungkin gak akan membuat lemon lagi di chapter selanjutnya, kenapa?, ya karena ff akan menghilangkan rating MA dan itu membuatku tidak visa membuatnya di chapter selanjutnya

Dan fuc ini harem kok dan kalian taulah siapa Main Pairnya fufufufu

Oke segitu dari saya


End file.
